May I Have this Dance?
by AngelTrenchCoat
Summary: Dean, ex-angel Cas and Sam are on a shape shifter case. Sam recovering from the trials and Cas in the bunker. Sam doesn't tell Dean that the case is at a Masquerade ball and Cas will be the one going with him. With Cas is a little too popular for Dean's liking and a beautiful murderer sneaking around. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Dean leaned back against the wall and took another sip of the bubbly champagne, grimacing into the little glass. He wished he had managed to sneak in a flask, or seven. He seriously needed something stronger if he was going to stand around all night just to watch his angel get hit on by numerous girls. How did it even end up this way? Dean Winchester, notorious heart throb and lady-killer, had been reduced to moping in a corner, rejecting all woman who'd come his way, just to brood over the fact that Castiel was dancing clumsily with some chick instead of standing with him and invading his personal space or whatever. He snorted again as he watched the girl giggle as Castiel tilted his head at something she'd said. Dean glared at the back of her head and downed his drink in one go, only to grab another as a waiter passed by. The same waiter had been passing by with drinks every time Dean got low since he'd started standing here. The waiter simply glanced in the direction of Cas and gave Dean an apologetic smile before he continued on. As the waiter passed Dean noticed Castiel watching him, and the ex-angel offered a small smile and wave. Dean grinned instinctively and waved back earning a few murmurs from the woman around, since the first and only time had Dean smiled, was at Cas. Dean immediately realized what he'd done and downed the contents of the glass gratefully wondering how he got himself into this mess. Someone like him fawning over an ex-angel, a dude, but still... this was Cas. Even so, Dean blamed Sam, Dean Winchester was not a high school girl, this all started once Sam found this case.

Sam hobbled weakly around the bunker, the trials had certainly taken their toll but he was healing slowly. As sick as felt he knew how much Dean was dying to get outside, and Sam was getting pretty desperate for a break himself.

And he was sure Dean couldn't wait to take Cas on his first hunt. The ex-angel had been living with the brothers for a few months now, but with Dean torn between Sam sickness and Cas's education on being human and hunting they haven't had time to just work a case.

Not to mention stopping Metatron and getting Castiel's mojo back.

Sam finally found the two in a quiet corner of the library, Cas had his head buried in a book while Dean hovered above him, worrying over him and telling him he needs to sleep more.

"C'mon Cas, you're not even getting four hours of sleep. Let alone the 8 a regular human needs to function."

"Dean as I previously stated, the idea of being unconscious makes me feel uncomfortable. I do not wish to sleep and I am functioning to a necessary level. I am not dying Dean. Now please, I'm trying to read." Cas growled with a roll of his eyes. A trait that he'd obviously picked up from the older Winchester and that was surprisingly human for the ex-angel.

But both present stopped talking as soon as Sam wandered into the room and Dean strode toward him to worry over him rather than Cas. Cas visibly relaxed as Dean moved away and Sam huffed a laugh. The two certainly knew how to wind each other up, to the point Sam wanted to lock them in a closet together. At least Cas is just oblivious, since he came from above he certainly doesn't know what it means to be in love. Dean was just so far in the closet he was sucking dick in Narnia.

"Heya Sammy. How're you feeling?"

"Pretty good, just a little tired." Sam down played everything a bit, he was feeling better but he knew Dean would use any excuse he could to keep him in the bunker. "But Dean, check this out, so I found this case-"

"Sammy..."

"Hear me out! Okay? It's just down state in Wichita. It's a simple case. I don't need to fight but I'm pretty sure we could all use a bit of a break. Dean you're going so stir crazy you flit around Cas like a moth to a light."

Dean licked his lips nervously and gave Sam a quizzical look. "You'll be a bench warmer?"

"If it means I can get out of here, yeah, sure."

Dean grunted an affirmation and then turned slightly, jumping as he noticed the ex-angel had materialized next to him. Muttering something about 'Damn ninja angels'

"What are the details of this case then Sam? How do you know it's a job for us?" Cas asked, head titled ever so slightly.

"Yeah, right. So I found the case in the local paper and did some more research on it. 23 year old Linda Cherwood inherited this pink and black pearl necklace from her deceased Grandma right? It's been in the family for 4 generations. She was preparing it to send it to a safe deposit box out of country. But right before she could, she was murdered in her hotel room. No signs of forced entry, and the security cameras only captured Linda entering the hotel. Twice. But she was never reported to have left her room."

Dean and Cas glanced at each other before returning their attention back to Sam, "Twice?" Dean pressed, eyeing his brother suspiciously. Sam just rolled his eyes and glared back at him. Dean hadn't trusted him since he'd tried to leave the bunker on his own a few weeks back.

"C'mon Dean, this isn't a crap case. There have been other reports of theft of priceless clothes, jewelry and perfumes. Something wants the best of the best. And she's willing to kill for it."

Dean's expression faltered when Sam gave him his best pair of puppy eyes. He grabbed the angel and pulled him a few feet away. "Whad'ya think Cas?"

Cas was squinting like he was thinking hard and the shrugged, another trait he copied as a human, "I don't see any harm in investigating."

Dean snorted and nodded, turning back to his brother "You best keep your head down Sam. Now go pack a bag. We leave in 20." Sam brightened visibly and hurried off to get his things ready. "Don't run!" Dean called as his brother sped off down the hall.

Dean turned to his friend to tell him to do the same but his words caught in his throat when he discovered Cas smiling softly as him. "What? Got something on my face?"

"Not at all. I was simply thinking how winsome it is when you worry over your brother."

Dean felt a heat rise to his cheeks and he sputtered for something to say, Castiel only smiled and excused himself to get ready for the trip.

Freakin angel. Calling him cute. He was a grown ass man, he wasn't supposed to be cute! Deans face was burning as he headed towards his own room. By the time he was prepared the ex angel and his brother were waiting for him in the kitchen. They ascended the stairs together and Cas laughed as Dean fussed over Sam, trying to help him up the stairs and such, no matter how much of a protest he got from his brother. When they finally reached Dean's beloved baby, Dean insisted Sam sit in the back so he could stretch out, ignoring the bitch face that was thrown his way.

His brother flopped down in the back seat and glared at Dean in the rear view mirror as Dean slid in behind the wheel. He almost considered having Sam and Cas switch, he felt bad for making his bro sit in the back on his first day back in the action, but as he glanced at Cas and caught the grin he was throwing his way Dean couldn't have said no to anything Cas could have possibly asked for. Dean caught his eye and they stared. They stared for all it was worth, (The eye sex is real) until Sam coughed and gagged as dramatically as he could, startling the two. Dean glanced over his shoulder to his brother, "You doin alright back there?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me open a window to waft out the hot air that's clouding the windows. That eye fucking is intense." Sam scoffed, pantomiming the two in front of him staring at each other and batting his eyelashes.

Cas watched Dean and Sam bicker curiously. As far as he was aware, have intercourse with ones orbital region was impossible.

Once the brothers were settled Dean started his baby and hummed appreciatively as she roared to life. Once they'd started off Dean directed Cas to the glove compartment and told Cas to pick out any cassette tape he wanted to listen to. Ignoring Sam's quips about how special Cas is that Dean lets him choose the music, and asking if Dean'd bought him a ring yet.

To make matters worse Cas choose a Zeppelin tape, causing Sam to howl with laughter yelling 'A man after Dean's own heart!' and whistling between fits of giggles. Dean almost turned it off (the horrooooor!) and told Cas to choose something else in order to get his brother to shut up. He was being so loud you couldn't even enjoy the music. But the sight of Cas humming along happily and nodding his head to the music caused a grin to stretch across his face. He then cursed himself as he felt his cheeks redden.

This was going to be a long drive.


	2. Chapter 2

When the trio finally arrived in Wichita, and donned their FBI persona's, the 3 were quickly escorted inside the station and to the lab to examine Linda's body.

"I'm not sure why the FBI would be interested in a simple murder. The only thing worth investigating is they _way_ the poor gal was killed." The doctor was saying as he peeled back the sheet covering the corpse. "Her heart was pierced and exploded like a balloon. The only sign of entry were these five puncture holes, arranged like someone's fingers. Either someone out there is just a sick bastard or they've got some ridiculous kinda talons going on."

"Yeah well this isn't usually our department. It just was brought to our attention that there were several other victims who were killed in the same ways. We believe this is the work of a serial killer, so we're in town to do some more research for our hypothesis." Sam murmured as he examined the puncture wounds and motioned from Dean and Cas to take a closer look as well.

The doctor tsked and nodded his head grimly, "That's what I've heard anyway, this is the first body I've seen. But I heard the whispers about the others. 4 if memory serves. All bright young woman, inheriting some kind priceless artifact from family. Then all of the sudden they were killed, and the family jewels, gone." he sighed and looked towards Lindas cold, prone form "Such a shame. They were all such young and pretty girls."

Sam nodded, watching the doctor sympathetically, this was his town. He probably knew these girls. "And there was no kind of narcotics or anything? No sign of struggle?" he pressed, glancing warily at Dean who was scolding Cas for touching the body without gloves.

"Not as far as I can tell. There's no signs of bruising from being tied or stuck either. If it weren't for the puncture wounds I would say she was just sleeping."

Sam nodded, scribbling something into his little hand held notebook. "Thank you for your time." But after a quick mutter of something from Dean and a curt nod he turned back to the doctor. "Is there anyway we could view the hotel security footage?"

The doctor escorted the brothers and their ex-angel up a flight of stairs to tape room. Informing the guard of their jobs as FBI. And after a quick flash of their badges they were behind a computer watching as at 6:14 Linda walked down the hall and into her room, and then at 8:35 walked down the hall and into her room again. 5 minutes after the employee shift change, as well as it seemed she'd never left her room in the first place.

"Mind if I take a closer look?" Dean asked the guard after watching.

The guard simply shrugged and got up to let Dean sit down as Cas and his brother crowded around him to watch.

Dean slowed the video down to 3 frames per second and found what he was looking for. When the second Linda turned to look down the hall, for a split second the camera caught the white of her eye and the gray of her pupil. Startling in contrast to the rosy color of her cheeks.

Dean grunted and gave a sign to the others that it was time to leave. "Thanks for your time." he said, walking out the door with Sam and Cas in tow.

Once outside Dean let out a sigh and immediately loosened his tie relaxing once he could breathe again. "A shape shifter, fantastic." he groaned shrugging out of his coat.

Sam snorted amusedly watching his brother complain, he knew how grateful Dean was to be outside, and frankly he felt a hell of a lot better too. Cas just stood staring at the sky with a small quirk of the lips as he let out a contented sigh. Sam glanced again towards his brother and caught him staring at Cas. Sam didn't think that Dean was even aware of all the love and adoration flooded his expression when he looked at Cas. Dean couldn't deny it forever, even if human, Cas would always be Dean's angel. Sam laughed out loud at the irony startling Cas and causing him to look at him, meeting Dean's eye and lingering there for a second, before he turned and gave Sam his full attention. But after Sam made no attempt to explain himself the 3 wandered down town to find a hotel to stay in. As well as get something to eat too.

After a while the boys found themselves in a simple, rugged style motel lobby and they wandered up to the desk to check into a room. Or Sam was trying to book them a room. The only room that the 3 of them could bunk together was a room with 2 beds and a couch. Dean and Cas were currently arguing over who should get the bed.

"Cas you need to sleep, just take them damn bed!"

"Dean I inist. I am perfectly capable to function currently, you are the one who needs to sleep more than I."

"You've slept like 2 hours a night! Cas that's not good for you!"

The two continued to argue as the clerk handed Sam two room keys, eyeing the two behind him and giving Sam a look as he smiled back sheepishly. "Please ignore the old married couple behind me."

"We're not married!"

"We are not married!"

They shouted in union, only to continue their previous argument right from where they left off.

Sam just groaned and grabbed the two by their collars and pulled them kicking and screaming from the lobby and into the the hall to their hotel room. Pushing them inside Sam slammed the door and yelled "Dear god you two! You're grown men, act like it! Dean's always been a child, I expected more from you Castiel."

Cas looked down, obviously chastened "My apologies."

Dean on the other hand made a Sam leveled bitch face and continued to complain "See, baby in a trenchcoat!"

Cas got his own butthurt look and they continued to argue all over again, pissing Sam off until he finally yelled "Oh my god why don't you sleep together! Holy crap!"

"No way-"

"That sounds agreeable."

Dean turned open mouthed to gawk at Cas as his brother tried not to laugh by coughing violently. The ex-angel, however, seemed as unfazed and stoic as ever. Even in light of his recent declaration.

Dean flushed a shade of red and glared at him, "What are you on about Cas?"

Cas glowered back at him, eyes narrowed " You want me to sleep yes? Fine. But I won't sleep while you can't as a result. Sharing the bed seems like the most logical solution that has been proposed thus far." Cas wasn't sure why Dean was angry but the unjust, hostile reaction made Cas angry as well. Human emotions were certainly confusing.

The air was electric, Sam didn't know whether they would start swinging or making out.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Dean finally snapped, grabbing his duffel from where Sam had flung it and marching into the bathroom.

The two left in the room were still standing in the same spots when they heard the water of the shower turn on a moment later.

Sam smiled weakly at Cas, who was still staring at the door through which Dean disappeared. "Hey Cas. Wanna come grab some food with me or something? Step outside for a minute."

Cas looked thoughtful for a moment and quickly glanced back to the bathroom door before grabbing the coat that Dean had given to him. "That sounds agreeable. Yes."

It was still midday when Sam and Cas wandered outside, but the cold Autumn wind still nipped at Castiel's nape as he shrank into Dean's jacket. There were orange and yellow leaves that littered the streets from the trees that outlined the road. The air was crisp and fresh as the two walked slowly down the road together, simply enjoying the scenery as traveled in a comfortable silence.

They walked a ways before Sam finally spoke up; "Cas...I-I'm sorry about Dean. He can be a real pain in the ass, but it's only because he's worried about you. He bugs you and gets mad because he cares. He's just not exactly sure how to go about it."

Cas sighed and stopped walking to state into the sky as a new wave of golden brown leaves fluttered lightly to the delicately to the ground. Catching one between his thumb and forefinger, Cas stared at the leaf searchingly and twirled the stem between his fingers. "Sam… are you aware, of how a bee hive works?"

"Uh yeah, roughly. Why?"

"The worker bee, in the truest sense, works himself to death. They work from the time they're born to the time of their death. But if they feel their honey is threatened they will throw themselves into battle and sting the intruder. Further shortening their already fleeting life span. They put their lives on the line for something they could simply make more of. Something so insignificant compared to their own lives. And yet they persist, that they must must protect this thing from the world, all the while gaining powerful enemies. Trying to act tough, over and over putting their lives on the line, when them themselves are so...delicate." Cas's eyes never left the leaf during his speech but on the word "delicate" he crushed it. Opening his hand and showing Sam the fine dust that rested in his palm. "One wrong move and they may end up like this leaf."

Sam observed silently as the dust slowly began to disappear from Cas's hand as it became "Dust in the Wind." The world began to move slowly as Sam turned slightly to look Cas in the face "We're not talking about bee's anymore are we Cas?"

Right before the angel could answer a jarring shriek erupted from Sam's pocket. He smiled apologetically and grabbed his phone from his pocket and was immediately greeted by Dean screaming into the receiver.

"Sammy! Where in the hell are you?"

"Woah, Dean calm down. I'm a few blocks away. What's wrong?"

"Is Cas with you?!"

Sam looked over to the ex-angel and smiled mischievously. He pulled Cas into an alley and put a finger to his lips, motioning for Cas to be quiet, before putting the phone on speaker. "Yeah Cas is here."

There was a long huff is air before Dean again. "Oh, okay. Okay good. Thought I made him angry enough to storm off and get lost. Or maybe just up and leave again. I can't lose him again Sammy."

Sam watched somewhat amusedly as Cas eyes widened significantly and his face reddened as he leaned more towards the phone. "Yeah, he's fine. We'll be back in a few minutes okay? Y'know, you should be nicer to him."

"Sammy-"

"Alright, alright I won't push it, but I know how much you worry about him."

There was a somewhat distorted snort of amusement from the other line as Dean answered "Well yeah." he grunted "Cas is family. Now get back here you bitch."

"Jerk."

Sam hung up and laughed when he noticed the ex-angels flushed face. "Feel better now?"

"I feel better in regards to knowing Dean is not upset with me, yes."

Sam just huffed a laugh as he and Cas started to make their way back to the hotel. His brother and the fallen angel were certainly oblivious idiots, but Sam believed there may be hope for them yet within the next few days.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was waiting for them when Sam and Cas arrived back in the motel room, and for whatever reason had redressed into his FBI suit.

"Going out again Dean?" Sam asked once inside.

"Yeah, police station called. Said they had a witness who came forward for Linda's murder."

"Alright, cool. Just lemme grab my jacket and-"

"Nah Sam I got it. Just take a break for now, you look kinda pale anyway. I got this."

"Dean… At least take Cas with you then."

The eldest Winchester huffed and glanced at the ex-angel standing in the doorway. "What do you say Cas? Think you're up for it?"

Cas just beamed and eagerly grabbed his suit jacket that was draped carefully over a chair, "Yes Dean."

Dean felt his heart flutter and he quickly averted his eyes. "Right, let's go then."

He grabbed the keys to the Impala and started for the door.

"Be careful Dean!" Sam called after them. And with a laugh he added "Set a good example for Cas!"

"Yeah, yeah. Bitch.."

"Jerk!"

Grabbing the ex-angel by the wrist he pulled him from the room and trudged down the hall. Dean glanced behind him to the angel, who was following obediently, when the ran into the woman from the lobby. She offered them a friendly smile and glanced down to where Dean's fingers encircled Cas's thin wrist. "I'm glad to see you made up." she grinned.

Dean's eyes blew wide and he released Cas's arm. Jumping away from him like he'd been burned. "N-no, no, that's not, we're not…"

Dean looked at the ex-angel for some kind of out but was only greeted by a sideways stare as Castiel gazed at him, head tilted. Dean rolled his eyes and uttered a curse, stomping off down the hall. The only sign that he wasn't alone were the soft pattering of the ex-angel falling in line a few paces behind him.

When they arrived, once again, at the police station Dean and Cas were ushered to the interrogation rooms, where they were introduced to a trembling and sweaty mess of a man.

The head officer introduced him as Buddy Wilson, the 26 year old, hotel manager.

His palms were clammy as he shook Dean and Castiel's hands in turn, his eyes flickering nervously away as he did so.

As soon as the three were settled Dean leaned forward, his arms resting on his knees and his hands clasped in front of him. "So...why don't you start off by telling us what you saw?"

Buddy was startled at the sound of Dean's low rumbling voice and immediately stiffened.

In response Dean opened his mouth in an attempt to say something, and if Cas knew Dean it would probably be something brash. So Castiel silenced the hunter with a stern look before returning his attention to the trembling man before them. Cas reached out and placed a tentative hand on Buddy's shoulder who, in answer, turned to the ex-angel and fixed his wide eyes on him in a deer-in-the-headlights stare.

Castiel only gave a sad smile and patted the man awkwardly, "My apologies for your… current situation. You must be quite frightened. Please, feel free to speak when you have the confidence to do so."

Buddy's terror-blown pupils softened at Castiel's words and he slumped down into his chair with a soft sigh. "Well.." he began, pausing only when Dean gave Cas a praising squeeze on the shoulder, before he gave Buddy a silent go ahead to continue. "I didn't know Ms. Cherwood exclusively but I did meet her quite a few times. She'd stayed at our hotel 'least a week 'fore she was killed." he drawled thoughtfully. "She'd been preparing for some kind of trip out of country. She was a very kind and funny girl. But on the night she died she seemed...off. I had just changed shift to desk duty in the lobby when she came in. She seemed less cute and innocent and more… sinister and seductive. Ever her body proportions and the way she carried herself seemed, fuller. And purposeful. I felt a strange difference being around her, she felt dangerous and was emitting so kinda...bloodlust."

Buddy shivered and squeezed his eyes shut. Only relaxing when he felt the reassuring weight of Castiel's palm resting on his shoulder again.

"She said she'd misplaced her room key, saying it was most likely in her room and asked for the spare. I gave it to her, but...she was quite the organized person, always so clean and professional. I thought such an obvious mistake was odd for her..so I followed her." He paused, gulping down the glass of water on the table before he continued "I followed her to her room and watched he from a ways away as she unlocked the door. But right before she went inside she...looked at me. She turned and stared straight at me, and smiled. Her eyes though..they were white, her pupils were gray...Then she just turned and disappeared into the room. I stood there for a minute, just...frozen. Then I heard the screams...So I ran...I ran away...I went home...I let her die...I couldn't do anything…."

Buddy barely choked out the last sentence before dissolving into a barrage of sobs the racked his form. Castiel patted him sympathetically as Dean stared neutrally at the ceiling while handing tissue after tissue to the sobbing man.

When it seemed like Buddy had nothing else to say Dean and Cas thanked him quietly and excused themselves. They spoke to the head officers briefly before they left and discovered that apparently Buddy's stories matched several other witness accounts from the other cases. Everything from the white eyes to the slight changes in aura and appearance.

Afterward, they were lead out of the station and down the front steps, when they were out of earshot, about halfway down the stairs, Dean slung an arm around Castiel's shoulders. "Nice job in there 'agent'. You didn't do too shabby there Cas. I'm proud of you."

Cas just stared wide-eyed at Dean for a few moments before breaking into a huge grin. It was the biggest smile Dean had ever seen across the ex-angels usually serious or annoyed face.

"Thank you Dean. I am happy to know I've pleased you." he muttered coyly, a slight blush coloring his pale cheeks.

Dean felt a heat rise to his own cheeks under the angels- ex-angels - gaze and turned to look at him. Dean forgot that his shoulder was still wrapped around the smaller man and as a result they were much closer than usual. Even for them. He could feel Castiel's breath on his lips as he spoke. "Dean…"

Dean gulped but didn't pull away just yet. "Yeah Cas?"

"Dean… I-"

"Ahem!"

"AHH!" Dean cried out in surprise, stumbling backwards, and if it weren't for his hunter reflexes he would've landed right on his ass. Instead he latched onto Cas who, in turn, wound his arms around the hunters waist to steady him. They ended up in some kind of weird hug as they spun around to look for the source of the sound and saw Sam standing a few steps above them on the stairs.

"S-Sam?" Dean gasped as he attempted to straighten himself.

Sam's face was red and his cheeks were puffed like he was about to explode. "Yeah.. you guys were taking awhile so I came looking for you." he squeaked between tightened lips. "Hey Cas, nice catch." he added before erupting into hysterical fits of giggles.

Cas just turned slightly to look more fully at Sam, tilting his head with a relatively convincing bitch face.

Dean flushed dramatically when he felt Castiel's shift from where his hand rested on his hip and lower back. Dean quickly righted himself and shoved the ex-angel away from him.

"What the hell Cas? You don't just hug a guy like that!" Dean growled, still blushing furiously.

Cas looked downward and linked his hands together in front of him. "My apologies...You seemed to be in a rather compromising situation. I thought it was best to assist…"

Dean's resolve faltered at the shadow that had fallen over Cas's once bright smile. Dean couldn't stand the dejected look on the ex-angels face. His brow furrowed and he crossed his arms, starting slowly down the stairs. Stopping only to glance over his shoulder and mumble, "Thanks for helpin me Cas…" Before he retreated down the steps, unable to hide the red tips of his ears.

Sam started after his brother down the steps, pausing to glance at the expression on Castiel's face. And he certainly wasn't disappointed with what he saw.

The ex-angel was a ridiculous shade of red. He beamed like a child once Dean's words registered and hurried down the steps to chase after the elder Winchester. Falling in step with Dean like he was born to be at his side.

Sam shook his head and smiled. They were both so stupidly in love Sam felt he'd eventually choke on the hearts that floated around them.

But good things come to those who wait. And Sam had the best surprise of all.

Snickering quietly Sam bounced down the remaining steps to catch up with his brother and his brothers angel. Thinking eagerly as he walked, imagining the horrified look that would be on his brothers face when he told him what he'd have to do. He followed after his companions with a mischievous smirk on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Our heroes are currently seated in a diner.

After and awkwardly quiet drive back to the hotel and an over reaction by Cas when his stomach growled and he thought he was dying. Again. The trio changed quickly and headed a few blocks down to a diner Sam noticed while he'd been looking for Dean and Cas.

Dean could figure out that much.

What he couldn't figure out was how he ended up sitting in a booth across from his brother with a newly human Cas pressed up against his side.

"Dean!"

The elder Winchester jolted to awareness when his name was called loudly in his ear. Dean's head whipped around to glare at Cas as the ex-angel snatched the menu from his fingertips.

"Hey!" he cried indignantly.

"Dean if we are forced to share because we lack a sufficient number of menus you should at least wait until I'm finished with the page. It's only polite." Cas replied as he flipped to the previous page and studied a picture of pancakes intently.

Dean made a face and snorted, turning to glance around the diner. For the most part it was empty, with a few stragglers here and there. But Dean did catch the eye of their cute waitress.

She smiled a waggled her fingers in a wave. Dean's eyebrows rose and he grinned at her, winking.

Dean was just about to go up to her and try to chat her up when he felt a sharp kick from under the table.

"Ow man! What the hell!" Dean snapped, wincing as he gingerly touched his stinging shin. That was gunna bruise nicely.

His brother just glared at him and motioned his head with a small quirking motion to Cas.

Dean flinched at turned to regard the ex-angel warily.

Cas's pouty lips were pursed and his brow was furrowed as he stared at a tree outside the window like it personally offended him.

"Cas? What's your problem"

Cas turned slightly to glance at the elder Winchester briefly, his eyes tinged with sadness (and anger?) as he met Dean's own. Before he returned his gaze back outside. "Nothing. I am perfectly fine." he muttered quietly.

Dean gave Sam a face and he responded with a face of his own and another kick, motioning to Cas with his head quirk thing again when Dean growled. But Dean did eventually turn back to the ex-angel, about to try to call out to him when the waitress came sauntering over.

She placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and gave him a smoldering look, "You all ready to order?"

Dean grinned and said 'hell yeah' just as Cas snapped 'no!'

Dean turned and gave Cas and exasperated look that said done-with-your-childish-bullshit-Cas.

Castiel just gave Dean another glare before returning his gaze to the waitress. Eyeing her like he was trying to smite her with his eyes.

But she didn't give the ex-angel a second thought. She was instead, in favor, of openly looking Dean up and down.

Dean grinned at her and leaned over slightly to rest his elbow on the table, ignoring the heated glare on the back of his head. "You here to take our orders sweetheart?" He asked suggestively.

"Yeah." she purred.

"Then I'll get 2 burgers and a side of fires." Castiel chimed in, speaking harshly.

The girls eyes widened and her cheeks puffed out in a pout.

Dean could only smile at her sheepishly at her "I'm sorry bout him. He's had a long morning." he said quickly turning to glare at Cas's side profile, as Sam ordered some kind of rabbit food. "I'll have a double bacon cheese burger." he added with a wink once Sam was finished.

She nodded and smiled nervously at Dean. Glancing at Cas slightly before scurrying off to the kitchen.

Once she was gone Dean let out a grunt and turned Castiel around forcibly by the shoulder. "The hell crawled up your ass and died?! We're here cause you wanted a burger Cas!"

Castiel looked like he was going to retort but the latter of Dean's statement chastened him "My apologies… I don't know what came over me."

Dean's glare softened and he patted the ex-angel's shoulder. "'S okay Cas. Everyone gets grumpy when they're hungry."

Cas smiled softly as he looked at Dean with big, blue doe eyes.

Dean couldn't bring himself to look away. Even when the cute waitress arrived with their food. He had no idea she was there until the food was slam down in front of them with a bang. Then the girl turned on her heel and stormed away with a huff.

Dean watched her go in differently and shrugged his shoulders at the face Sam made.

Sam smirked and made eye contact with his brother before turning his eyes to Cas and then back to Dean. Raising his eyebrows teasingly. Dean flushed slightly before grabbing his burger "Don't even Samantha. She just wasn't my type after all."

"Ahuh."

Dean growled and glanced at Cass, who was surprisingly biting into his second burger.

Dean eagerly picked up his own and took a bite. Moaning dramatically as he chewed.

Sam made a disgusted face in response, "Dude, it's just a burger."

"It's a treasure."

Dean that out another noise and glanced at Cass, noticing the ex-angel had stopped eating, in favor of staring at him.

Just blushed when he realized he was caught and Dean flushed himself. They both flinched when Sam coughed and immediately buried their faces back in their food. Leaving Sam to roll his eyes, pull a bitch face and take care of the check, and their pissed off waitress.

With a sigh Sam got up to pay, leaving the two flustered morons behind as they continued shoveling down there burgers.

As Sam cautiously approached the counter that waitress glared at him. He just smiled slightly and opened his wallet, pulling out a couple of rumpled bills and holding them out timidly in offering.

She glared at him a few moments before relenting "I'm sorry, I know you didn't do anything. I'm just not used to being teased and ignored like that."

Sam sighed, relieved and smiled apologetically "Yeah. I'm sorry too, my brother is quite the idiot."

She only smirked and nodded before the expression faded "Uhm. May I ask...if those two-" she pointed back to the table "are an item?"

Sam smiled ruefully, glancing back at them "I wish, but I don't think they realize they're in love yet."

The waitress smiled and laughed in agreement. "Yeah. I've never seen a more syrupy look on someone's face in my life." She huffed, handing the younger Winchester his change. "Have a good day, and good luck with them."

"Ha! Thanks."

Sam motioned to his brother and Cas that it was time to leave. Informing them, once outside, he had to go get something. Promising to meet them back at the hotel in 15 minutes.

They said their goodbyes for the time being.

If only Dean and Cas knew what Sam had in store for them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dude, no."

"Dean-"

"Cut the crap Samantha! I can see your grin from here!"

Sam finally relented and allowed himself to burst out laughing. Dean's face had been just as he'd imagined and it was priceless.

While Sam continued to howl with laughter Dean turned and stared at Cas. "Did you know about this?"

Cas obviously had no idea, if his expression of shock mirroring Dean's own was anything to go by. But he felt the need to ask anyway.

When Sam came back to the hotel he explained he had to go pick something up he'd prepared before hand. Flaunting around some kind of flyer, and an envelope. He handed Dean and Cas the flyer to look at and the top in big bold letters was "Masquerade". Dean flung the flyer down in disgust as quickly as he would something poisoned. Only to have Cas surry over and pick it up, skimming over it quickly and making a thoughtful expression.

"Apparently a rich couple had managed to procure a dress worn by Queen Elizabeth of England and they are preparing to return it to the royal family. To celebrate they are hosting some kind of 'Masquerade Ball' and the local community center. You must buy a ticket but all are invited."

Dean groaned and glowered at his giggling brother, "You fucker! You were counting on me not letting you get in on the fight so you could watch me have to go instead."

"Bingo! Don't worry Dean, I already bought two tickets, I even paid for a dance lesson!"

"Bitch! No way in hell!"

"C'mon Dean! I already paid for everything up front. I even sent the costume designs to the local seamstress days ago. They're almost done!" Sam managed between fits of laughter. "The parties, Saturday, we've got work to do."

Now if Dean hated anything more than Sam in this moment, it would be wasting all the money he used to pay for this crap.

"Oh yeah? Well- Wait...two tickets? I told you not to get involved."

This is where Sam really began to lose it.

"You never said Cas couldn't be."

Dean flushed a shade of impossible red as he imagined having to dance with Cas or have Cas as he date. But he quickly shook such thoughts from his head. This, whatever it was that they had, this 'profound bond' was strictly platonic.

"You little… Fine! Goddamit fine. But only because Cas is forced to go too."

Dean turned to look for the wayward ex-angel and found him sitting on the bed, clutching at the flyer, looking utterly terrified.

"Cas? What's wrong?"

"Dean, I don't want to go. My 'people skills' are still 'rusty' and from the looks of this poster the event is going to be very popular. I dislike crowded places, immensely."

Dean took a few strides towards Cas and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Well you'll just have to stick with me then huh?" Dean snorted, fixing Cas with a crooked grin.

Castiel's features relaxed and he allowed himself to slump under Dean's touch. He reached up slowly and ghosted his fingertips over Dean's

"Thank you Dean. That makes the situation much more...pleasant."

Dean blushed slightly before he managed to control himself, and then he smiled. He smiled softly with hooded eyes, like he was dazed. Only to have the expression slip of his face like his hand from Cas's shoulder.

But not before reaching out to brush his hand against Castiel's more...purposefully.

"No problem Cas…" he muttered before removing his hand completely and back away. Pointedly avoiding eye contact with his brother and he crossed the room. "So when does all of this start?"

"Well your dance lesson is tomorrow, from 10 to 5."

"All day?!" Dean whined.

"We're kinda short on time Dean." Sam replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Fine! Whatever." Dean snapped, walking out of the room and into the little kitchen area. Only to be followed by his little brother.

Dean opened the fridge, pulling out a beer and proffering one to Sam, who declined. They sat in relative silence for awhile, until Dean got fed up with Sam's incessant drumming of his fingers on the counter.

"What Sam?!"

Sam finally ceased the drumming and gave Dean that look. The look that meant he wanted to talk about feelings.

"So Dean….Is there something you want to tell me?"

Dean grunted. "No."

"Something about you and Cas, Dean."

"Nothing Samantha."

"Dean, what you said to him."

"He was flipping out. Hell was I supposed to do?" Dean took a decent pull of his beer before continuing. "I need him on his toes if he's coming with me. I just said what I needed to."

"Dean it's not the first time…"

"Sammy-"

"You're allowed to be happy Dean."

Dean scowled and took an even longer pull than before "Even in any of what you're spewing was true, Cas is a newly human DUDE. 'N he probably wouldn't even feel the same anyway." he growled crossing his arms, before adding "If any of it was true."

"Firstly it shouldn't matter anyway because it's Cas. And second, you're an oblivious idiot."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. So shut up."

"Dean."

"Shut up Samantha." Dean barked before walking out of the kitchen and back into the main part of the motel room. "I'm going to bed."

"That sounds agreeable." Cas chimed in, standing when Dean came stomping back into the room.

"Then I'm-" dean suddenly stopped and face palmed himself. Hard. Startling the other two.

During all the commotion he'd forgotten completely that earlier he'd agreed to sharing a bed with Cas.

"Something the matter Dean?" Cas asked with his stupid head tilt. If anything was winsome, that stupid thing was winsome. (Dean's way to manly for cuteness.)

"No Cas.. I'm fine. Just go change."

Castiel nodded, and grabbed his clothes. Heading to the bathroom to change and brush his teeth.

Dean watched him go and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was too late now and Dean was honestly too tired to give a damn at this point. He looked toward Sam only to discover his brother was already curled up in bed with the laptop, probably planning to pull a long night shift.

Dean sighed and stripped easily out of his flannel layer, and unbuckled his pants, shucking out of them with ease, until he stood clad in his smokey gray undershirt and boxers. comfortable and relaxed he pulled down the covers and crawled into bed, slipping in easily between the sheets and making a small contented noise. Settling down on what he's deemed as "his side of the bed."

He flinched a little when a few moments later, the bed dipped as Cas slid into the opposite side of the bed. The two settled awkwardly at their respective ends of the mattress, lying as close to the edge of the bed as they dared.

After a small, tense silence Dean heard "Goodnight Dean." whispered into the night.

"Night Cas." Dean murmured back. Right before he fell asleep Dean thought he felt something warm slip in between his fingers.

And he smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel woke with a groan in and curled inwardly into the warmth surrounding him.

The thing that woke him was the shrill cry of the alarm clock that Sam had set on the nightstand.

The sudden noise offended Castiel's ears in the quiet morning and he instinctively burrowed himself in the softness before him.

Until that softness shifted and there was allowed to smack on the nightstand. Returning the hotel to it's peaceful state.

Then Cas suddenly remembered where he was.

He was sharing a bed with Dean Winchester and was practically snuggling into what he realized now was Dean's chest. But when he tried to move he noticed there were two arms holding him in place. He squirmed enough so that he could gaze into Dean's face.

"Morning Cas.." Dean murmured, opening his eyes and blinking blearily at the ex-angel. His voice thick and rough due to lack of use.

"Hello Dean." Cas grated. His own voice dipping an octave lower than usual as well.

Nothing else was spoken between them except for the exchange of lazy blanks and pounding hearts.

Dean's arms had loosened, but Cas made no attempt to leave them, and Dean didn't seem like he was planning to remove them from where they were draped over his waist either.

"Dean we must get up soon." Castiel finally sighed.

Dean's eyes have drooped and he uttered a tired "Hmmf" as he buried his face in the pillow.

"Dean." Castiel urged.

When he got no response he glanced around the room. It was 8:05 and a sudden rustling from the other bed caught his attention. Cas internally panicked but he couldn't afford waking Dean up entirely, for fear of making him uncomfortable.

"Dean, I have to take a shower."

"Mmm.."

Cas wiggled out of Dean's grip and retreated to the bathroom. Immediately filling the sink and splashing the cold water on his fiery cheeks. Blushing yet again as he remembered what it felt like being held by Dean.

But Dean was half asleep after all. Who knows what would be going through his head to cause something like this.

With a sigh Castiel pulled back the shower curtain and turned on the spray.

When Cas finally finished and came walking out of the bathroom, wearing a plain T-shirt and shorts, he saw Sam standing over Dean, who was still lying in bed.

"Dean! Get up, you're going to be late! It's already 9:00!"

Dean only grunted and rolled over, while Sam made a face, the kind Dean called a "bitch face".

"Fine then! Have it your way!"

Sam looked up and noticed Cas for the first time, flinching in surprise. "Oh. Hey Cas."

Cas nodded to Sam as he moved closer Dean, who had turned to face him when he had turned away from Sam. Cas leaned on the bed, allowing it to dip causing Dean to stir slightly.

"Dean." He called softly. "Dean you have to get up now."

Dean made a small 'no' sound and hugged the pillow like a child.

"Please Dean."

At the sound of the plea Dean cracked an eye open and focused sleepily on Castiel. "You really wanna do this?"

"I've watched humanity for years but I've never gotten to dance before. I would find learning to be quite… Enjoyable. Yes."

Dean looked thoughtful for a moment, before he sat up slowly and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Well I better hurry so we're not gunna be late." He purred, stretching and digging through his duffel to gather up some clothes change into. He yawned and padded to the bathroom, smiling when he turned to shut the door.

"Good morning Cas." He rumbled right before the door shut and there was a distinct click of a lock.

"Unbelievable!" Sam cried once Dean had turn the shower on. "You two really do belong together! You come when he calls and he only listens to you!"

Cas felt his brow furrow and his head tilt to the side. "Belong together? Are not all three of us together right now?"

Same turned and gave Cas a disbelieving stare.

"Oh my god.. You don't realize it do you?"

"Realize what?"

"Holy shit, you really have no freaking clue... Cas, don't you like Dean?"

Cas tilted his head even further, "of course I like Dean." He answered seriously.

"The same way you like me? Or Bobby? Even your brothers and sisters?"

Castiel was about to answer when he realized he didn't actually have one. Well that was a first. Sam. Bobby. His own kin. He was close to all of them and cared for them. But Dean... Dean had somehow managed to surpass all of them. He was above that which he cared for most.

What could this possibly mean?

He was about to ask when Sam's eyes glanced towards the bathroom, and then the door was quickly flung open. Making the ex-angel jump.

Castiel turned to address Dean but, since his feelings for Dean were at question but a few minutes ago, he found the sweatpants slung low on those hip bones incredibly distracting. And found himself having to force his body to turn and avert his eyes.

"Ready to go Cas?" Dean asked, pulling a plain white T over his head.

"Yes Dean."

Castiel pulled on a pair of sneakers and glanced at Sam. Who responded with one of his worried smiles as Cas followed Dean out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

The drive over with silent except for Cas at one point asking Dean how he slept. To which he responded "I slept like a log till Sam woke me up."

Which Castiel found relieving to say the least, thinking that all this time Dean had been upset with him. After hearing the truth that Dean had not remembered, Cas let himself relax for the first time since he been in Dean's arms.

When they arrived at the dance studio Dean and Cas wandered awkwardly around the lobby until they were introduced to their trainers; Jack and Stacy.

They lead Dean and Cas to a large mirrored room with the wooden floor.

After a simple warm-up exercise routine Cas and Dean were separated and each taught by their own trainer. Dean got Stacy and Cas chose Jack.

They went over basic positions before they started to dance. Dean watched Jack lead Cas as the ex-angel rigidly tried to copy Jacks movements.

Stacy flirted continuously with Dean, complementing his physique and face but Dean only thanked her casually. Frowning as he watched Castiel blush when Jack pulled him close.

In fact, Dean was so busy watching Cassie didn't realize how fluidly he was dancing until Jack glanced over and mentioned it.

Dean faltered for a moment that the sudden complement but easily regained his footing. Dancing came naturally to the elder Winchester and that gave him an idea. Cas had stopped dancing to watch Dean in awe.

Time for a little fun.

Dean took a few sweeping steps, pulling Stacy along easily as he glided around the dance floor. Stacy allowed him to lead as he spun her gracefully, dancing along with the music.

They danced circles around Cas and Jack and when the music was ending Dean dipped Stacy with ease.

They were both panting as Dean pulled her up slowly.

Dean turned to look and Cas and relished the jealous frown on his face.

The day continued onwards like that. Both Dean and Cas devoting themselves to driving the other crazy.

Meanwhile Sam remained at the hotel, wondering if he should've warned the poor instructors about his brother and the ex-Angels emotional constipation.

Dean in Cas were tired, hungry and in need of showers when they burst back into motel room.

"Sammy, please tell me you've got food." Dean groaned as he crossed the room and collapsed on the worn out couch. Which creaked on protest of Dean's weight.

"Actually, I was just about to go out and pick up your finished costumes. I can grab something on the way back if you'd like."

Dean grunted some kind of muffled affirmation and tossed the keys to the impala to Sam. "Hurry" he whined.

"Jerk."

"Bitch!"

Sam made a face and gave Cas a pat on the shoulder as he passed him form where he was still standing in the doorway.

"See you later Cas."

"Yes Sam."

"Bring me some pie!"

Slam

Dean chuckled a little and stretched out on the couch, reminding Castiel of a scruffy (but lovable) Tom cat.

But relaxing was going to have to wait. Castiel wandered to the nightstand and started to fiddle with the radio clock that had woken him up only a couple hours earlier. Jumping as the device started to bellow the lyrics to "The boys are back in town." But Cas then laughed when Dean made a loud shriek of alarm as he landed in a heap on the motel carpet.

"Dammit Cas. What the hell are you trying to do?"

"I need to practice." Cas replied, tuning the radio.

"Practice?" Dean gasped, almost sounding offended. "We've been practicing all day."

"I found it quite difficult, I need to focus on the foot movements."

In all honesty the Castiel had been so mesmerized (not to mention jealous) of Dean's dancing, he'd forgotten to pay attention to his own movements. He'd ended up embarrassing himsf more often than not.

Dean made a small noise from behind the couch but said nothing else as Cas turned into a classical station.

Cas stood and copied the basic position before trying to mimic the movements he'd been taught earlier.

Castiel tried to copy what he learned to the lull of the music but it proved to be much more difficult by himself. Not to mention Dean to giggling from his spot on the floor probably meant he looked stupid. Then, out of nowhere, there was a hand on his wrist, startling him.

"Well you'll never learn by messing up like that." Came the low mumble by his ear.

Dean moved in front of the ex-Angel, sliding the hand that held Cas's wrist until their palms met. In the meantime his other arm had snaked itself around Casteel's waist, pulling in closer.

"Dean?"

"Follow my lead."

Castiel could only nod dumbly and look down to follow Dean's movements as he started to dance.

Castiel tried to follow Dean's steps but he knew he wasn't nearly as graceful as Stacy was.

Castiel heard Dean's chuckle reverberate through his body before he even heard it and squinted up at the hunter through narrowed lashes "What?"

Dean laughed again "C'mon dude, you gotta relax."

"But if I relax then will not be as apt to learn this dance than if I were serious?" Castiel mused, returning his gaze to the floor to watch Dean's movements. Trying to copy them, resulting in stepping on Dean's foot. Again.

Dean winced and offered a weak smile. "It's easier when you go with the flow Cas."

Castiel smiled apologetically and looked up to meet Dean's gaze. Locking eyes with Dean's and making a face. "I don't understand how people can enjoy something so complex." Cas complained with a furrowed brow.

Dean looked at Cas and suddenly smiled. A real smile, that gave him dimples and made the crinkles around his eyes deepen.

"Because of things like this!" Dean clicked a small remote and the small room was filled with music that was livelier and pulled Cas flush against himself. His eyes dancing with mirth and he was grinning like a child, before he flung his arm out and sent Castiel spinning.

Cas made a small yelping sound as Dean pulled him back catching him easily with a smirk. His hand firm on Cas's waist and fingers and intertwined. Dean grinned at Castiel's panicked look and proceeded to pull Cas along; dancing with him, twirling him and moving with him. Together.

Cas eventually began to loosen up and literally melted in Dean's grip. He was smiling and swinging in the hunters hands. Granted his dancing was still stiff and Dean's foot had been stomped on more than he liked but Cas was having fun so what did it matter.

The song they were currently dancing to was about to end so Dean decided it had to end with a flourish. He spun Cas into his side, wrapping his arm around Cas in the process. Their faces were much closer and Cas smiled. Dean responded with a grin of his own, before flinging his arm, sending Cas out in a spiral. Only to reappear next to him and catch him one armed. Lowering him into an awkward dip as Castiel clung to Dean's jacket looking startled.

Dean smirked at the face Castiel was making and laughed out loud. The sound rumbling and vibrating throughout his chest and down through Castiel. Who laughed lightly himself in smiling up at Dean, his unusually blue eyes were bright and playful. Chapped lips pulled in a thin smile.

Dean was smiling too. But unlike his usual, cocky upturned lip, it was small, timid even. His big green eyes were dripping with adoration and his honey-drip freckles were highlighted by a pink flush.

The doe-eyed look of the elder Winchester caused something to stir within Castiel and he felt a rose hue tumble across his own pale cheeks.

They smiled at each other and Dean slowly started to pull Cas back up when a cleared throat disturbed them.

Sam had managed to open the door silently and stumbled upon the two dancing.

Dean was fixing Sam with a deer-in-the-headlights stare and started, dropping Cas who made an undignified squeaking sound as he toppled out of Dean's grasp, falling on his back. Dean winced sympathetically and stooped down to help the ex-angel to his feet.

Once they'd managed to shake off the initial shock Dean finally addressed his brother.

"Uh hey there Sammy."

"Hey Dean. Did I...interrupt something?"

"Not at all Sam." Cas piped up "Dean and I were simply practicing. I found the dance we learned to be quite...elaborate."

Sam have Dean and incredulous look and he just continuously nodded along to what Cas was saying.

"Yeah, thought I should teach him to tango right so we could save some toes Saturday night."

"Uh huh. Yeah. You guys hungry?


	8. Chapter 8

Dean was grinning at the mention of food and eagerly snatched the bag from Sam.

"Hell yeah! Pie!" Dean crowed, digging through the White Castle bag.

Dean put Sam's salad on the table with a face. Then shoved a burger at Cas before taking one for himself, along with the pie.

Cas and Dean simultaneously took notes of their own burger sand made answering sounds of appreciation. Causing Sam to roll his eyes and place down the bundle in his arms in the back of the couch so he could eat too.

Castiel eyed the package with interest, "What is that Sam?"

Sam chuckled slightly at Castiel's curiosity. "What do toy think it is Cas? It's your costumes!"

Dean pulled a face, much to Sam's delight, and made a dissatisfied groan at the word "costumes."

"Did I erver tell oo 'ow mush a 'ate oo?" He grumbled through his stuffed cheeks. (Way to live up to "Squirrel" Winchester)

"Yeah, okay. Hate you too Dean." Sam retorted with a flick of his tongue towards his brother.

Dean smirked amusedly "Real mature Samantha."

"Huh. Like you're any better."

The elder Winchester just smiled lopsidedly "You," he snorted, pointing a fork at his brother "would be lost without me."

"In your dreams." Sam remarked with a roll of his eyes.

Castiel watched the playful banter volley back and forth between the brothers with a smile on his face. He knew how important family was too the brothers. Even with the amount they'd tried to play it off. Family above all else, that was the "Winchester way."

They'd even been so kind to include Castiel, with all his faults and mistakes, his vulnerability as a fallen angel, into their family.

Castiel suddenly felt a wave of gratitude and companionship wash over him. And he was hit with an overwhelming urge to hug something.

He very quickly found himself hovering behind Dean's chair and hugging him firmly around the shoulders. His chest plastered to the older's Winchester's broad back.

Dean nearly chocked on his pie when he felt Castiel's slender arms wind around his upper arms. He gaped at Sam who was across from him, who responded with a shit-eating grin. Before his expression shifted to one of worry.

But it wasn't directed at Dean. Sam was watching Cas, who's head was currently nestled in Dean's clavicle.

Dean was about to tell Cas to get off when something warm and wet dripped onto his neck. Realization dawned on him and his expression immediately melded into something that mirrored Sam's.

"Cas? Cas what's wrong?" Dean called softly.

"I-I don't understand. After all my flaws. My mistakes and my sins. In recent times I've caused you nothing but a great deal of trouble. Becoming God was my gravest mistake. I was prideful, and selfish. But you returned to aid me with the leviathan. You've always returned in my time of need. The kindness you've shown me is nothing I can repay, nor that I deserve. But you find me lost and cold on your doorstep and you invite me inside. Into your family. I... Am extremely indebted to the both of you." Castiel managed to choke out before he nearly drowned in his emotions.

Dean twisted in his grip and Cas panicked that maybe he'd gone too far. But he was glad he was wrong.

Dean turned slowly to the ex-angel and pulled him close as he began to back away. Returning the hug in full. He patted Castiel's trembling shoulders and shushed him gently. "It's okay Cas. Everyone makes mistakes. Your mistakes are what makes you, you. Your faults, your want to fix them, that makes you family. It's okay to be wrong. We need you Cas." He cooed softly. "...I need you. He added quietly. Unsure if it was even loud enough to hear.

Dean's words comforted the wayward ex-angel more than anything else could've in that moment. But it also caused the dam in Castiel's mind to break, as he dissolved into wreaked sobs. The first tears he'd she's since he became human.

Dean continued to stroke Castiel's back through his tears until the poor guy fell asleep, draped over Dean's shoulder.

Dean huffed a laugh and stood slowly, cradling Castiel's head and shoulders with him own upper body. He then moved to the side of the chair he'd been sitting in and kicked it gently out of the way. Once the chair had been removed Dean, still supporting Castiel, moved toward him and bent. Hooking his arms under Castiel's legs Dean hoisted him up in a bride style carrying pose.

The he wandered over to the bed, depositing Cas lightly, as the ex-angel stirred with a soft whimper.

The elder Winchester could only smile and wipe away the residue of Cas's tear trails as he pulled up the blankets to cover him.

He then turned and was met with a sympathetic gaze from his brother.

"Dean...you-"

"NOPE!" Dean cut Sam off before he could say a thing and dashed to the bathroom. Shutting and locking the door in a hurry.

After a quick shower Dean emerged from the bathroom silently. His gaze landed on his brother who had thankfully given up on a tell-me-your-feels speech and gone to bed.

Dean sighed in relief and stepped out of the bathroom, crossing the room on light feet, as he made his way to the bed he was sharing with Cas. Slipping between the bundle of blankets the outlined Castiel's slim body.

Cas shifted and opened his eyes, slowly focusing on Dean.

"Dean..?"

"Yeah Cas?"

Dean flinched when a warm hand caressed his cheek. "Thank you Dean."

Dean smiled, "No problem.. Go to sleep Cas."

"Yes Dean."


	9. Chapter 9

"Dean! Move your ass!"

"Motherfu-"

Cas woke to shouting as Dean fell out of bed, bringing the blankets and a barely awake Castiel, with him. They landed in a heap of bedding and flailing limbs.

Sam sat laughing on the other bed as he watched the pair struggle with detangling themselves.

"What the hell Sam?" Came Dean's muffled shout as his head finally poked out from the blankets. Followed soon by Castiel's odd angled bed head.

"That's for flaking out on me before you tried your costumes on. The party's tonight. We have to make sure everything's ready.

"...You're such a nerd." Dean grunted, pushing himself upright. Or at least as much as he could sit up, seeing as how there was a sleepy Castiel lying across his stomach.

Dean pushed him lightly, "Cas you gotta get off."

The ex-angel made a disgruntled noise and snuggled closer to Dean's chest.

Sam wrinkled his nose in mock disgust "Gross, get a room guys."

"It's not my fault!" Dean cried earnestly

"He's like a big cat." Sam laughed and patted the tangled mess atop Cas's head, smirking at Dean when he made a low contented humming sound.

Dean rolled his eyes exasperatedly and gave the ex-angel a shake. When he didn't wake Dean groaned dramatically and pushed him off and into a pile of blankets as he stood. "How are you feeling today Sammy?"

"Don't call me that. And I'm fine Dean, I'm just tired is all. Have a bit of a headache but I'll be alright."

Dean grunted an affirmation and stepped over Cas, grabbing a pair of jeans he'd thrown haphazardly over a chair and pulling them on.

"I'm gunna go on a coffee and doughnut run. You want anything?"

"Nah, 'm good."

"Kay. Wake up Cas then. But be careful, dudes and octopus. Grabs onto everything."

Sam gave him a quizzical look but Dean ignored it and grabbed his wallet before crossing the room and opening the door. Taking a step into the crisp morning air.

It was times like these Dean hated almost as much as he enjoyed them. Don't get him wrong, Dean loved having some free time. To just be able to wander around, enjoy the things around him, have a little fun maybe ;), and just do what he wanted. But it also made it much easier to think about things. Without a purpose or deadly monster to focus on ganking Dean's thought tended to meld and wander into areas of his mind he'd rather not talk about.

Dean sighed and continued down the sidewalk. His gaze turning upward to the sky.

He remembered it being the first thing he saw after digging out of his grave.

So blue and endless, deep and understanding. Similar to the eyes of the powerful being that ultimately pulled him from the pit. And even without that power he'd never seen anything so beautiful.

Dean gasped and shook his head fiercely, trying to physically clear his thoughts.

Cas had been creeping into his thoughts a lot lately. Especially since Castiel, all powerful, loyal, brilliant Castiel, all wrapped up in a wise unfathomable intellect.

Became Cas, human, fragile, confused, and still so brilliant Cas.

Dean had never thought much of Cas, besides he was a nerd with wings, before he died right before he was overtaken by the leviathan.

I mean yeah, he'd always been Dean's closest friend. But that was before he started to notice certain… things..

When he saw Castiel, lying cold on the floor, it sparked something akin to what he felt whenever he thought he'd lost Sam. As well as something more, something he could never really place. Like when he'd lost Lisa and Ben but stronger. And when Cas eyes opened and he wounds healed as he gasped. Dean felt the urge to do nothing more than just kiss the breath of of his lungs.

Alarmed to his own thoughts he could do nothing more than pull the angel to his feet as he tried to process what he's felt.

When Cas was gone, he'd managed to bury everything and shove it all down (barely).

But when Cas suddenly returned as Emanuel, Dean's heart had ached for his friend back. For his Cas back.

When he'd handed Castiel his trenchcoat back, watching him put it on. It made Dean choke on all the things he wanted to say.

Dean stopped walking and put his head in his hands, groaning unhappily. This is why Dean hated having time to think.

Redoubling his pace he hurried to the cafe as he tried to run away from the things he was feeling

Back at the hotel Sam say at the table, researching honored guests  
>Of tonight's ball, watching security cameras and such to see if any of them may be shapeshifters.<p>

Sam looked up at the sound of Cas's soft padding as he exited the bathroom. He glanced around.

"Dean isn't back yet."

"I should go look for him."

It's been a half and hour."

"32 minutes 57 seconds and counting."

Sam rolled his eyes and didn't bother asking why Cas had been counting the minutes.

"Cas." Sam attempted to calm the ex-angel but he had already begun to tug on his shoe laces. He knew when Cas got like this it'd be useless to argue. "Be careful."

"Yes Sam." And he was gone.

Sam sighed and slunk down in his chair, running a hand through his hair. He was beginning to wonder if the reason he was sill feeling sick was because emotional constipation was poisoness .

Cas hurried down the street. There couldn't be too many breakfast style places in such a close proximity.

Cas found himself moving down the street on hurried feet, keeping his head up as to analyze every store name.

At least until he ended up running right into someone.

"Ow!"

"Oh! My most sincere apologies."

"The hell asshole? Watch where you're going!"

Castiel bristled at the mans words as he felt the familiarity of anger creep through him. But when the man rose to his full height he has to bite back his retort.

The man could give Sam a run for his money on height, stopping only a few scant inches below the younger Winchester. But this man was bulky and thick, he had his hair bound loosely behind his head and tattoos lined his arms. Cas was intimidated by this man, which just filed his unhappiness.

Castiel, Angel of Thursday, would have no need to fear a man like this. But he was now Cas, a human, a hunter. So he bit his lip and looked down in shame.

"My apologies again sir, I was simply looking for my friend."

The man snorted. And it was at that moment Dean appeared in the crowd only a little ways away.

"Cas? Cas!"

"Dean!"

Dean was running now, or at least as fast as he could move while trying to balance a tray of coffee and bag of pastries.

Dean ran right up to the ex-angel, pushing the big bury guy, on accident, in his haste.

"Ow!"

Dean ignored the cry and moved to Cas's side. "Cas I told you to wait for me."

"You were taking to long."

"I kinda got distracted." Dean snorted a little "Did you come right after a shower? Your hairs still wet." Dean huffed affectionately, twirling the soft curls around his fingers.

Suddenly there was a meaty hand on Dean's shoulder and he was being spun around sharply.

"I said 'ow" the guy repeated with a grimace.

"Good for you princess, would you like a stuffed bear?" Dean growled, smacking the hand off his shoulder.

By this time they'd drawn a bit of a crowd and Cas found himself shielded as Dean stepped in front of him protectively.

The man spat at their feet, "Protecting your bitch there you fag?" He sneered

"He's no bitch! And yeah, I'm protecting him, from dicks like you!"

He spat again "So he really is you little trophy, you fag."

"So what if he is?!" Dean growled "Least I have someone."

The biker faltered before shaking his head slowly, "Faggots.."

Dean feigned shock and turned to stare mockingly at him "What an impressive vocabulary." He sneered.

The mans face contorted with rage "Oh that is it!" He snapped, before throwing a right hook, aimed right at Dean's jaw.

Dean, dodged easily, ducking underneath the man's arm and twisting, so he ended up diagonally behind him. "Try me you son of a bitch!" He sang as he kicked the guy in the back of the knee. Making him fall to one knee so Dean could move back in front of him and knee him in the nose, breaking it.

The man howled in pain and collapsed, cradling his bloody nose.

Dean glanced around, as murmurs rippled through the crowd, before his gaze finally landed on Cas.

Cas was shocked to say the least. Dean pretended to be in a relationship with him to protect him. It wasn't like Dean hadn't done if before, half jokingly, to protect Sam, but it still made his heart flutter.

Dean approached him then. Grabbing his wrist and pulling him forward. Everyone quieted down except for the man who was still lying on the ground groaning pitifully. No one had bothered to call an ambulance.

Dean raised Castiel's arm "You see this guy?" A few people nodded "Nobody hurts the angel. Got it?" Confused looks but more nods "Good."

Dean then tugged on Castiel, pulling him through the crowd as people parted the way for them.

Cas was still a little she'll shocked as he stumbled behind Dean. Once they were a ways away he tried to speak.

"D-Dean."

"What Cas?"

Dean...you realize you implied to everyone there that we are in a romantic relationship.."

The grip on his arm tightened as Dean continued walking.

"Dean-"

"Shut up Cas."

It wasn't angry or spiteful, it sounded more like a request. To which Castiel complied.

The only other thing that transpired between them was Cas slipping his wrist from Dean's fingers. Only to allow his palm to settle abreast with Dean's as they walked back to the hotel.

Sam flinched from his place at the table as Dean noisily kicked in the door. He slammed the coffee tray on the table and flung the doughnut bag at Sam before he turned and gave Cas, who'd been traing behind him, a shove.

"The hell Cas?!" Dean growled, finally letting his anger out, "that guy could've killed you!"

Castiel's look of shock melded into one of anger. "I was looking for you Dean. I ran into him on accident."

"Watch where you're going them Cas! C'mon man, you're smarter than this!" Dean snapped.

"I'm sorry for trying Dean. I'm sorry I'm weak."

"Dammit Cas that's not what I meant."

"Yes it is! I know how useless I am, what a burden I am!"

"Goddamnit Cas!"

Sam tried to move before his brother could throw a punch, but Dean was faster. Even so the punch never met its intended target. Instead San found himself watching as his brother angrily kissed the ex-angel.

Dean was pissed. Why couldn't this idiot figure out how important he was to Dean. And why didn't Dean have the balls to tell him unless he was about to be stabbed by an Angel blade. So Dean let go of all inhibitions and found himself fisting his hands in his best friend's shirt as he smashed his lips to his own.

It only lasted for a moment, Castiel didn't even have the time to react before Dean was shoving him away. A look of shock on his face as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

"Cas...I.." Dean suddenly realized he was out of breath.

"Dean.." And Castiel wasn't doing much better.

Dean swallowed nervously, he had no idea what to say so he found himself blurting "Okay?!" Trying to keep his voice as even as possible.

Cas made a face of confusion but nodded along anyway "Okay." He repeated, his voice remaining a lot calmer than he actually felt.

"Right..." Dean chanced a glance at his brother, who looked as violated as Dean felt.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'm gunna take a shower..." Dean finally spoke, as he shuffled around on wobbly legs.

His head was reeling and he was shaking as he moved, gathering clothes to change into. He heard Sam mutter a 'right' as he sank back down in his chair. While Cas remained standing but was averting his eyes to the window.

"Cas.."

Blue eyes turned to focus on the elder Winchester.

"Don't... Don't think too much about that. The adrenaline was pumping like in a fight... And.. Just don't think about it too hard."

Cas visably relaxed and it looked like he almost smiled.

Dean ignored the ache in his chest.

"Yes Dean."

Dean only offered a weak smile and shuffled into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Once the water turned on Sam turned to Cas. "Cas... are you okay?"

The ex-angel turned to him then, eyes wide and round.

"Sam... I-I'm confused. Is Dean pleased or angry with me?"

Sam offered a weak smile, which only seemed to cause the ex-angel more discomfort. "He's probably just as confused as you are. Just take his advice and don't worry about it right now."

Castiel only nodded dumbly and gazed longingly at the bathroom. Grabbing a cup of coffee as he passed the table.

"He just needs a little time to process everything. I'm sure everything will work out in the end."

Cas's heart stuttered at the words 'everything will work out' and he hoped that would be true.

Cas had always felt a distinct and strong, dare he say it, bond with the elder Winchester. But something stronger than their "Profound bond" from Dean's raising from perdition. Cas certainly admired Dean, with his never-give-up attitude and his laughter in the face of danger. Dean tended to give anything for what he thought was right and put his entire being into what he does, taking any means to meet a good end.

Dean Winchester, such a worn and broken man's soul, had shined like a beacon in the depths of hell. Fragile and scarred in the pit, Dean's tattered soul allowed Castiel to hold him tight and raise him. And not only that but gripped him tight in return, forever imprinting himself on the angel.

Maybe the Angel had been lost the moment he laid a hand on Dean in hell... But there would be no other human Castiel would fall for.

Dean, with his cocky attitude and rough exterior, his inner fragility and fears. His blind faith and loyalty in the ex-angel. Not to mention his kindness, forgiveness and trust he'd bestowed upon Castiel, even after everything.

Dean, with his deep rolling laugh and crinkling around his eyes as he smiled. The smile that held the warmth of 1,000 galaxies. His ashy hair and low, purring voice. But Cas's favorite thing was his eyes. Eyes that held the light better than the rarest of jewels and were greener than the brightest of emeralds and jades. Highlighted by the honey-drip freckles that dusted his cheeks.

Dean Winchester, Castiel's favorite, and the most beautiful, of gods creations.

Castiel suddenly gasped in alarm, ripping him from his fantasies.

Sam straightened, obviously concerned, "Cas? What's wrong?"

Castiel ignored Sam in favor of pacing the length of the room. Trying to discern his thoughts of Dean.

Only when he could think of no explanation did he turn to the younger Winchester.

"Sam you loved Jessica Moore, yes?"

Sam seemed taken aback for a moment and swallowed with a little difficulty. "Y-yeah, I did. Cas what's this about?"

"How did you feel when you were with or thinking about her?"

"Well... Everytime we were together or I thought about her, I became really happy."

"Did your heart contract faster?"

"Y-yeah.."

Castiel nodded thoughtfully.

Yes, yes that sounded about right. Cas often felt his blood pressure spike around Dean and certainly enjoyed spending time or just being in the presence of him.

"I see. What about if she was in danger. Like when Azazel killed her." Castiel winced at the mention of the sore subject but it was crucial to his investigation.

Sam only seemed moderately shocked, but otherwise relatively unbothered. "Well, I wanted nothing more than to track down the son of a bitch that killed her."

Cas nodded more fervently now.

It was the same. When Dean is in trouble or has been injured Cas wanted nothing more than to hear the tortured cries of those responsible. He felt the need to protect and cushion Dean. Even if his presence was not needed, he felt distressed and scared when he thought he'd loose him.

"And if you were angry with her?"

Sam laughed at that, "Sure if be pissed for awhile but I couldn't stay mad at her for long. I would've done anything for her..."

Yes... Yes it all made sense, everything matched up.

Dean was certainly infuriating more often than not. But Cas always found himself forgiving and forgetting for the elder Winchester time and time again. And time and time again would find himself, dying, falling, or otherwise for the Dean. There was almost nothing he wouldn't do for Dean.

And there it was, this, whatever it may be that Cas felt for Dean...could only be described as lo-

"Ah! That felt great!"

Castiel spun sharply, spilling his coffee as he did so. The hot liquid spilled onto his stomach as Castiel sputtered a string of enochian curses.

Dean had managed to exit he bathroom silently as Castiel had his back turned. When he spoke he startled the ex-angel and even put his brother in high alert.

Castiel hissed as the hot coffee burned on his abdomen. Sam jumped up but only remained standing because he really had no idea what to do.

Dean on the other hand, ran back into the bathroom and returned with a wet, cold towel.

"Dammit Cas. Here cool of the burn quickly." Dean grunted, running to Cas.

Cas let out a yelp as Dean moved right into his personal space and lifted his shirt up. Pressing the towel to his lower abdomen as Castiel wiggled at the foreign sensation.

"Hold still Cas..." Dean huffed, straightening up a bit more.

Their eyes met and only then did Dean realize how close they actually were. Dean found himself flushing a shade of red that matched Castiel's own.

Dean coughed awkwardly, "Sam could you get Cas some ice?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

Sam got up and headed to the kitchen nook. Leaving Cas and Dean alone in the living room.

Dean and Cas remained starring at each other while Dean continued running slow circles on Castiel's burns. Glancing down every few seconds. They're were both breathing heavily.

When Dean looked up again he found

Castiel watching him with narrowed eyes.

"Dean.." He breathed.

"Cas.." Dean vaguely wondered if he looked as flushed as Cas did.

The tension in the air was palpable, and thick. Neither was sure who leaned in but they were mere scant inches apart. Dean slowly started to move, "Cas-"

"Hey Cas I got some ice!"

Sam walked into the living room to find Cas standing stiffly and staring out the window. And Dean, lying half on the couch like he jumped and fallen backwards in a panic.

"Did I interrupt something?" Sam asked, suspiciously eyeing the pair as they struggled to regain their composure.

"Not at all." Cas responded, turning to look at the younger Winchester.

Sam nodded disbelievingly but said nothing more. In favor of moving closer and helping his brother to his feet.

Dean smiles awkwardly and clasped his hands together. "So.. What now Sammy?"

Sam grinned then, "Time to try on your costumes!" He sang. Laughing as Dean and Castiel's corresponding groans.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sam I feel uncomfortable..." Cas muttered as he sat in the front of the bathroom mirror.

Castiel was seated in a char Sam had placed in front of the mirror in the bathroom while the younger Winchester stood behind him, tugging and pulling on his hair with something sticky he'd called "wax."

Cas squirmed a little, earning him a frown from Sam.

"Quit moving Cas, I'm almost done." Sam pouted, rolling his eyes as he tilted Cas's head.

"Sam if I may ask, what is the purpose of running your fingers through my hair?"

Sam snorted with mild amusement, "I'm trying to style your hair Cas. It's a fancy party and you want to fit in right? I'm trying to go with a just-rolled-out-of-bed look."

Castiel's brow furrowed as he glanced down at himself as he flexed one of his hands, "As far as I can tell, I'm wide awake."

Another snort, "It's just a style Cas. 'Sides, I heard dean has a thing for it..."

Castiel's head snapped up in surprise as he met Sam's gaze in the mirror, who only gave an encouraging smile and thumbs up in explanation.

Still shocked, Cas glanced at himself in the mirror.

Sam had mused his hair in slick spikes that gave his hair a messy look that seemed more purposeful than usual. The rest of his hair was flattened down but Sam had combed it carefully to show off the layering and slight undertones of light brown near his roots.

After watching humanity for hundreds of years Cas remembered seeing this look throughout history, and it had always been quite popular with the females.

Cas found himself playing with the soft curls at the nape of his neck, wondering if Dean would like this look on him.

And at that moment the elder Winchester called out to them.

"Sam I look like an idiot!"

"One sec Dean!"

After a few more tugs on Castiel's head Sam deemed the ex-angel ready they wandered out of the bathroom to find Dean leaning against the motel wall, looking fairly unhappy.

Sam was barely managing to control his laughter which only seemed to piss off his brother more. "C'mon Dean! You look great!"

Cas couldn't agree more as he silently appreciated Dean's attire

He was wearing a formfitting tuxedo that hugged him like it was made for him. Around his shoulders there was a cape with a large wide color, which was dark forest green on the outside and light green on the inside. With a matching dark green bowtie and white boots with black laces. His hair with gelled down and combed to the side, the exact opposite of the untamed state of Castiel's own hair.

But the best part was the mask.

The mask covered Dean's right side of his face, and formed an arc over his eye. On his right side his eye was outlined by a black pentagram. The star inside was dark green while the space between the circle was light green. Outside the pentagram there were black swirls that covered the right side of his face and behind the swirls was a mix of the dark and light greens. The arch started with a black tip and got lighter as it moved to the arch of Dean's nose with a dark green backdrop.

Sam's voice brought Castiel out of his daydreams and he turned to see the younger Winchester regarding him with a smirk.

"What do you think Cas?"

Dean was looking at him expectantly and Cas suddenly felt a heat rise to his cheeks. "It's… Very flattering Dean…" Castiel murmured, his eyes glued to the floor.

When he looked up Dean was sporting a flush that matched his own.

"T-thanks Cas.." Dean muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

The pair openly starred at each other until Sam rolled his eyes and started shoving Cas towards the bathroom. "Alright, that's enough undressing each other with your eyes for now." He groaned. Once Cas was in the bathroom Sam thrust a small bag into his arms "Here's your costume. Go ahead and get ready."

"Yes Sam." Said Cas as he shut the door.

"And don't mess up your hair!"

*slam*

When Castiel closed the door Sam turned to smirk at his brother, who responded with a grimace.

"What?" He growled.

"Oh nothing." Sam replied, smug motherfucker, "I just think Cas enjoyed the view."

"Take it and shove it up your ass Samantha."

"Oh my God Dean! Don't you resize you could seriously hand something here with Cas?!" Sam cried, suddenly earnest.

Dean was taken aback and seems sudden change in attitude and averted his eyes to focus on the ugly motel carpet instead. "Yeah, but Cas and I... He-"

"Sam? Have I donned this properly?"

Came Castiel's call form the bathroom as he opened the door. Wiping any thought that was currently going through Dean's mind.

Castiel stepped from the bathroom, Castiel's costume was blue, white and silver. His slacks were a darker blue that matched the inside of his coat. He was wearing a crisp white shirt with silver buttons and white gloves. The overcoat was light blue on the outside and had a silver outline down to where it split into coattails, coming to rest behind Castiel's knees, along with matching sliver cuffs. The look was completed with a pair of smoky gray oxfords.

Once Dean's eyes had finished taking over Cas's body he let his eyes rise to meet Castiel's own. Where Dean felt himself make an involuntary noise in the back of his throat.

Cas's mask covered his right side entirely and circled his left eye, hiding his cheek a bit, but not much. The left side was a simple blue mask with a silver lining that screamed Cas. And the right side was an angel wing the draped down past his chin.

All that combined with the I-just-had-sex-hair did not make Dean want to tangle his fingers in that mess and kiss him stupid. Nope. Not at all.

Sam looked cast up-and-down and gave him a smile and thumbs up. But when Cas looked to Dean and he didn't say anything, he shifted nervously from foot to foot "Is this not acceptable?"

Dean returned to planet earth and shook his head furiously. "No way Cas, it's...awesome." He sighed. Cas relaxed and smiled at him, causing Dean to respond with a soft smirk of his own.

Aaaaaand they're were back to staring again. Sam inwardly groaned and face palmed himself.

"What?" Dean asked. Forcing his gaze away from Cas with some visible effort.

"Dean, I can feel the tension in the air-"

"What tension?" Cas interrupted, brow furrowed and head tilted in mimicry a bit confused puppy.

"What tension?" Sam asked incredulously "Dean at least you know…" Sam trailed off when he noticed Dean watching him with a matching look of confusion. Sam threw his arms up and surrender, "Unbelievable!"

Fast forward a few hours and it's 7 PM and our trio is piled into the Impala, pulling in front of the town event center.

"You'd better lay low Sammy. Be careful."

"Yeah, you too. First sign of trouble though, and I'm in. And Dean... Dean!"

"Huh?" Dean muttered, turning his attention away from a curvy blonde in a red dress.

Sam made an exasperated bitch face, "Remember why you're here Dean."

"Yeah yeah. Bitch"

"Jerk!"

Cason Dean got out of the impala and waved as Sam drove way.

They then started to walk up the walkway which was covered by a red carpet. They were getting a lot of attention but neither of them noticed because Dean was too busy answering all of Cas's questions, as the ex-angel proceeded to stare at everything with a child like wonder and asking what everything was. His favorite things seem to be the skylights that illuminated the violet night.

"If I still had my wings I'm sure I'd find flying amongst these dancing lights to be most enjoyable." Castiel whispered, a hint of longing in his voice.

Dean felt a pang of sympathy as he watch the ex-angels nostalgic expression.

"C'mon Cas. Let's head inside."

Cas's eyes lit up at the prospect of new discoveries and they followed the red carpet around the corner. Only to find two officers guarding the large doors of the ballroom.

Dean sauntered up to one of them "Hey there guys. How's the investigation going?"

They looked up Dean oddly before glancing at each other.

"What they didn't tell you?" Dean huffed. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the FBI badge he'd stashed there. "FBI, I'm agent Ackles behind me is by partner agent Collins."

The officers seemed a little taken aback but they accepted the façade. "Tell us if you see anything strange." They nodded and Dean and Cas passed without further conversation.

The entryway was littered with Butler's holding confetti cannons who blasted the pair upon arrival.

Castiel shrieked in surprise and immediately grabbed onto Dean. While the Elder Winchester uttered a curse and removed his hand from his hidden silver blade.

"C'mon Cas, it's just confetti." Dean cooed as he tried to pry Cas from where he glued himself on Dean's arm.

Cas let go with a small noise and accepted the apologies of the employees as they continued walking.

The main room was huge with a huge ceiling in five chandeliers that hung hi above the crowd. Dean snorted and glanced around "Fancy right Cas?" ... "Cas?"

Dean spun around to discover Castiel was gone. He internally panicked and scanned the crowd for his friend. Finally spotting him near a lion ice sculpture, Dean had to use all of self-control not to run to him.

"Dammit Cas, don't do that."

"I remember when you first discovered the ability to sculpt and shape ice." Cas mused, without looking away from the lion. "I've always found your outlets of creativity… Extraordinary."

At the last word Castiel turned and stared directly at Dean, regarding him.

And Dean wanted to do nothing more then kiss that look of wonder right off the stupid face.

But instead he couldn't help the small "You're extraordinary…" That slipped past his lips.

Castiel's head whipped around and he met Dean's gaze. Looking at him intently and watching him with a calculating stare. When he saw no hint of joking on Dean's face his eyes widened and a pink hue dusted his cheeks, as Dean's own started to warm. "Dean… I have something to discuss –"

"Hello there boys"

The guys turned around to find a curvy redhead in a black dress and Swan mask had walked over to them. Glancing at Dean she asked "Mind if I borrow your angel winged masked friend here?" She purred, eyeing Castiel making him squirm. "…Uh"

Dean was at a loss for what to say. He could only watch is the girl grabbed Cas's arm and started tugging him through the crowd.

Cas turned to stare wantonly at Dean but they couldn't afford making a scene. Dean mouthed the words 'just go with it' and the ex-angel turned around reluctantly, following the girl into the crowd.

But Dean watched him from afar, circling around the outside of the dance floor as he kept an eye on Cas. When the pair was in the middle of the dance floor, Dean found a spot along the wall and remained there. Scanning the crowd and watching for any suspicious activity.

But it was difficult to concentrate when his focus was drawn to the chick getting all handsy on his ex angel.

Dean felt himself scowl as the redhead pulled Castiel abreast herself. Making her "abreast" very obvious and causing Cas to blush, which only tousled Dean's already ruffled feathers.

He muttered a couple of choice curses and snatched a champagne flute from a passing tray.

Although the music was relaxing Dean felt himself more tense than he'd ever been in his life, as he stared flaming daggers into the redhead. As well as anyone else who happened to check out Cas within his line of sight.

He spent so much time trying to will them away with his mind that he didn't realize the music was ending until the final fanfare sounded.

Dean side, relieved, and took a few steps from the wall, preparing to snatch the ex-angel back. Only to have him whisked away by a brunette as the next song began.

Dean growled unhappily and moved back again, sulking against the wall.

Dean pulled a small earpiece out of his pocket and switched it on. Placing the device in his ear, he whispered "Breaker breaker, Sammy you got your ears on?"

"Dean? What's wrong?" He sounded slightly on edge when he answered.

"Come down Sam. I just called to uh… See what's up?"

Dean was met with a dramatic groan on the other line. "I told you to use these only if you're in trouble. They're not cheap you know, and I didn't find any more in the bunker. Where's Cas?"

"He's got a line of girls wanting to dance with them." Dean snapped, more hostile than he meant to be.

"So let me guess, you're pouting in a corner." Sam huffed, obviously amused.

"Shut up. Bitch."

"Jerk."

Sam hung up then, and Dean found himself slumping against the wall, grabbing glass after glass of champagne and ignoring any girl that looked his way. And that's how he ended up here. The love them and leave them Dean Winchester, ignoring a possible lay to "pout in a corner" over his newly human best friend.

Dean was scowling at the ground, leaning against the wall with crossed arms. But when he raised his eyes he was met with the gaze of a group of blondes with sly grins.

He didn't need any unwanted attention so he resisted the overwhelming urge to roll his eyes and offered one of his most charming smiles. Which cause the trio to whisper and giggle amongst themselves.

Dean offered them a wink which caused more giggling and Dean glanced in Cas's direction while they were distracted.

He found Cas staring at him, pointedly ignoring the girl he was dancing with and watching him with dark eyes and a slight scowl.

Well that was new.

Anyone with eyes would be able to see the light bulb go off above Dean's head. He smirked at Castiel before sauntering over to the girls and leaning against the wall, smirking at them and cocking an eyebrow.

"Hey there girls." He drawled, allowing his voice to dip into a sultry octave.

The platinum blonde in the middle was obviously the leader in the group, if pushing her friends to the side is anything to go by. "Hey there handsome." She purred, sliding right up to him and laying a light hand on his bicep.

"Handsome?" He mused before giving the girl a lopsided grin. "I take it you see something you like?"

"Mhm. Bet there's something else I'd like too." She hummed.

"Mm.." Dean bit his tongue to avoid spouting an insult and took a glance at Cas. Who he noticed had to stopped paying attention to anyone but him. Watching with a darkened expression as he glared at Dean.

Little did he know it only fueled Dean's fire as he turned to the blonde and extended his hand "Care to honor me with a dance?"

The girls slept your hand in his "Oh a gentleman. I'd be delighted."

Dean then turn to her friends "I'm going to borrow your friend here for a minute." He teased, throwing a wink in for luck.

They blushed and giggled in response as Dean lead the blonde onto the dance floor. Choosing a spot near Cas who had a brunette partner of his own. Their eyes met and Cas moved slightly, as if he is trying to say something. But the music started and his partner pulled him away.

"Oh I love this dance!"

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Dean called over the lively drumbeat.

"It's a group dance!" The blonde replied, pulling on his arm as the music began to get faster. "It's really easy, you just follow the group and go around the circle switching partners!"

"Huh, sounds like it could be fun." Dean said, silently cursing himself for his terrible luck.

The upbeat tempo started and Dean spun his partner around, arms wrapped around waist. They stepped side to side with their hands on their hips as they spun around each other. Dean wrapped his arms around the blonde and spun her outwards, only to have her caught by her next partner as the redhead Cas had first danced with landed in his arms. He forced a smile "Hey there?"

She beamed at Dean "You don't need to fake a smile with me Dean."

He cocked an eyebrow and his smirk faded "how do you know my name?"

The girl smirked and her eyes were bright with mischief "You can't be that oblivious" she huffed with a roll of her eyes. But her expression shifted to one of shock when Dean continued to look confused "Oh my God… You really are that dense. When I danced with your friend over there you were the only thing he would talk about. Hell, he could barely keep his eyes off you."

"Seriously?!"

Dean tried to ask the girl if he said anything else but she'd already moved on to her next partner.

The rest of the dance was a blur as Dean try to process the redheads words. Cas had been watching him?What did that mean? He was barely aware of who he was dancing with until the steps and spins started getting complex. Dancing with girls, guys been wasn't paying attention to anything but the blue and white blur that was dancing along on the other side of the floor. Eventually though, Dean just let himself relax, flowing with the music as he swayed with his partners. Faster and faster as the music sped up, Dean's movements became ever more fluid and quick. Until the music ended abruptly and Dean caught his final partner, pulling them flush against himself, and opening his eyes that he didn't know he closed. Green met blue and Dean felt his heart stop.

"Cas..."

The ex- Angel was flush against his body and they were slotted like they were built for each other "Cas…"

"Dean.."

The small whimper of his name sent Dean's nerves ablaze. Dean wanted to kiss Castiel of everything as he stared into this big baby blue depths. And he hoped that the earnest look Cas was giving them meant he wanted this just as bad. Dean begin to lean in slowly...

"Dean!" It came as a harsh whisper, a rejection.

Dean jumped back, alarmed, but was stopped by hand gripping the suit jacket.

"Dean… I want… God do I want, but we can't, not now. Look."

Do you managed to tear his slightly dilated pupils from Cas to focus on a girl eyeing him from across the room. But there was something off about her. She had Linda's body and pretty face. The first victim strawberry blond hair in the thirds brown and green eyes.

"A combination of the best aspects of our victims. I guess our shifter likes to look good." Dean tried to keep his voice light but he really wanted to kick this cock blocking shifter in the teeth. "How are we doing this?"

"She seems to be interested in you. Charm her and meet me in one of the back and hallways."

"Right."

Cas left after that, disappearing again into the crowd.

Dean turned and walked to the outskirts of the dance floor, wandering purposefully to the shifter. Stopping on the opposite side of the pillar she'd been leaning on. And as expected, she appeared next to his arm but a second later.

"Hey there." She cooed "Was hoping you'd notice me."

"It's a little hard not to." Dean muttered with a suggestive lit to his voice.

"Oh yeah? You sure you're fine with leaving that cute little thing behind?"

"Yeah, saw something I like more." He said, turning flirt mode up to 11.

"Mm.. I like a guy who has… Priorities." A finger trailed down his chest. "What say you we get out of here?"

"I can get behind that."

The girl pulled Dean into the hallway, where Dean then took the lead. Ducking into a small room across from the ballroom. She slipped a hand in his tux and kissed him. It got heated easily but there is a distinct flinch when she thumbed a silver button.

"S'wrong?" Dean muttered

""Nothing. It just... Are these silver?"

Dean chuckled, "Oh yeah. I forgot... You can touch silver."

"Huh?"

Dean stabbed the girl right in the heart as she stared Dean in the eye, her expression shocked as the light drained from her eyes. Mouth dropped in the silent scream.

Dean pulled the silver knife from her body and watched her limp form slump and fall to the ground.

"Dean?

Castiel's deep voice echoed in the empty room.

"Yeah Cas. I'm here."

The ex-angel appeared form around the corner. "That was easier than expected." He commented

"Yeah..." Dean agreed.

They sat in one of those tense silences that always meant something.

"About earlier-"

"Dean I-"

They stopped and stared at each other. And of course at that moment the moon rose behind the window cast had moved in front of. It silhouetted him beautifully and illuminated his bright eyes. Dean suddenly felt constricted and took his mask off, only to have Cas copy his actions.

"Cas... I-"

Dean was silenced by Cas's soft lips against his own. Fuck it, he'd never been good with words anyway.

He grabbed Cas and shoved him against the nearest surface, nipping and sucking on his bottom lip as Cas whined a little beneath him. But as much as he didn't want to, Dean forced himself to move away. Causing Castiel to make a pretty decent bitch face.

"Cas," he panted "dude I have to know that this… Us, is a thing you want. Because… Cas I… Dammit Cas I don't want this to be a one time thing… I just, holy shit. CasIreallyfuckinglikeyouandIneedtoknowifyou'lllikebemyboyfriendorsomesappyshit."

Castiel is all smiles as he lunged forward, claiming Dean's mouth again before pulling back to stare adoringly into Dean's face. "Yes Dean. Anything including this would be yes."

Dean smiled "Awesome.." He tangled his fingers and Cas's hair, pulling him forward as he crushed their mouths together. They smiled into the kiss and their grins remained as they pulled apart. When they suddenly heard a slow violin melody.

Dean took a step back and bowed dramatically before holding his outstretched hand Cas.

"May I have this dance?"

Cas grinned and slipped his hand into Dean's own. "But of course."


End file.
